Guidés par le vert
by Zeneb
Summary: Un survivant aux couleurs du serpent, des inconnus mystérieux et une guerre aux portes de Poudlard... Si un protagoniste loin d'être faiblard te plais, un ou plusieurs voyages temporels de te dérangent pas, et l'idée que Potter ne traine pas avec la bande à gryffondor ne te chiffone pas, alors peut être que cette fic te plaira ;) (7e année mais dumby encore en vie)


Disclaimer: l'univers **d'harry potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, il s'agit** **de la propriété de J. , seuls m'appartiennent les OC que je rajoute.**

 _Ceci est ma première fiction, je dois dire que j'ai quelques difficultés à commencer les récits et il se peut que je me perde un peu sur de l'action ou de la description, si vous avez des critiques à me faire part me permettant de m'améliorer au fil des chapitre , c'est avec grand plaisir, échangeons!_

 _Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _Ps: le premier chapitre fait office de prologue_

Chapitre un : un départ inattendu

" Sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! Tu vas m'écouter sale monstre ?! Le déjeuné ne se fera pas tout seul ! Vermine ! "

Tels étaient les réveils d'un certain jeune brun, pas très grand et aux yeux d'avada depuis maintenant un mois, un mois qu'il était rentré de sa sixième année à Poudlard, un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu ses amis et qu'il devait supporter son oncle, sa tante ainsi que son cousin, mais surtout un mois sans avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie… du moins jusqu'à présent, encore une journée et il aura atteint son dix-septième anniversaire et il sera enfin libre, libre d'effectuer de la magie et libre de ses tortionnaires.

En y repensant, c'est un nouvel exploit de sa part que d'avoir atteint la majorité magique, parce qu'avec un mégalomane en puissance ne désirant autre chose que de le tuer, la vie d'Harry Potter n'a pas été des plus facile, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le survivant n'avait d'autres choix que de « satisfaire » sa famille d'accueil.

Le jeune brun aux yeux verts prit donc son mal en patience et descendit en un grognement discret dans la cuisine des Dursleys et décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas s'attarder à sa tâche, il servit son café et son bacon à son oncle Vernon sous les remontrances et insultes de celui-ci et nettoya les miettes de son cachalot de cousin avant de remonter en vitesse dans sa chambre où il grignota les derniers biscuit sec d'Hagrid avant de se coucher à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le soir même à 18 heure, son ventre criait famine et sa langue pâteuse lui rappelait son manque critique d'hydratation, il descendit alors sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine et profita du fait que sa famille soit partit en ville pour se rasséréner avant de partir profiter de la fraîcheur extérieure dévoilant la fin de l'après-midi, il alla donc dans son parc « préféré » et pensa à l'année à venir, l'année des ASPIC, il ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment, il faisait partit des meilleurs élèves de son année et jusqu'à présent, de l'école avec ses deux meilleurs amis Draco et Daphnée, en effet les trois serpentards de leurs ambition et par prévention au monde extérieur ( la menace de Lord Voldemort étant de nouveau d'actualité depuis la quatrième année de notre héro) ont toujours sus se montrer assidus en cours et ont même été jusqu'à s'entraîner en conséquence en privé, à tel point que malgré sa modestie, Harry ( ainsi que ses deux acolytes) ne pouvait nier se défendre sans soucis en duel contre des septièmes années voir même les mettre à terre alors que celui -ci n'était qu'en quatrième année, il paraîtrait même (d'après son professeur de DCFM de sixième année) qu'il possédait dors et déjà le niveau d'Aurore en début de deuxième année de formation.

Le seul à qui cette situation semblait au plus insupportable était Ron Weasley, incapable d'accepter un tel niveau et une telle puissance magique chez des élèves de Serpentard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les amalgamer aux mangemorts sous les protestations de son petite amie Hermione Granger.

En brèves pensées, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait à priori aucuns soucis à se faire quant à l'année à suivre, il avait surtout hâte de retrouver son frère de coeur Draco et sa meilleure amie Daphnée et soumettre une nouvelle fois ses amis les gryffondors à mille et une blagues, mais avant cela un mois d'attente et de tourments le regardait avec moquerie. C'est en revenant à la réalité et en constatant l'heure tardive qu'il était qu'Harry se précipita jusque la maison des Dursley en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Par chance et on ne sait trop quel miracle, la voiture des Dursley n'était pas garée sur le trottoir lorsqu'Harry arriva au 4 privet drive, c'est donc serein qu'il attrapa une pomme dans le frigidaire et monta s'écrouler sur son lit,s'endormant aussitôt.

Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes à peine quand Harry se réveilla sous le bruit incessant des becs de hiboux sur sa fenêtre, il l'ouvrit alors en grand et 3 oiseaux entrèrent dans sa chambre.

Il reconnu le premier hibou comme étant celui de son "frère " Draco, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit :

 _Salut vieux frère,_

 _Comment tu te portes avec tes moldus? Ils te nourrissent assez? Et ce début de vacances, pas trop l'enfer? Moi c'est une horreur, mais je t'en parlerai de retour au labyrinthe à ennuis, en attendant JOYEUSE MAJORITÉ beau ténébreux, je t'envois un livre de sorts relativement complexes, j'ai cru comprendre que les cagoulés devaient l'apprendre, et ne faut-il pas apprendre à connaître son ombre? Allez fête ça comme tu le peux, tu trouveras un magnifique gâteau by me kisou kisou._

 _Mes plus glacials sentiments._

 _L'opale_

C'était bien Draco d'agir de la sorte, ne jamais divulguer d'informations importantes et masquer ce qui pourrait porter préjudice, sans oublier l'anonymat surtout de sa part quand on connaît la situation de sa famille et en s'adressant à Harry.

Il prit le manuscrit et pu constater l'épaisseur de savoir enseigné aux mangemorts, mais surtout le poids loin d'être plume du livre.

Le deuxième volatile s'averait être une chouette, une très jolie chouette grise qu'il savait être à son amie Daphnée. Il prit la lettre qu'elle tenait et la trouva difforme et anormalement lourde, en l'ouvrant il découvrit donc une lettre normal mais aussi une chaîne ni trop épaisse ni trop fine, masculine avec des liserais verts et argent avec une émeraude pas plus grande qu'une pièce en guise de pendentif.

Surprit mais touché, le Potter prit la lettre afin d'en découvrir le contenu qui le laissa plus sceptique qu'autre chose:

 _Très cher ténébreux,_

 _J'espère que mon souhait de ta bonne santé s'est réalisé, si non, je n'ose imaginer l'épouvante surprise que vont devoir supporter les énergumènes qui auront osé te maltraiter…_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire_ _mon cher, tu es dès à présent majeur et en plein droit d'usage de la magie, c'est pour cette raison que je t'envoie ce présent,si tu as confiance en moi, rassemble tes affaires et charge la pierre avec ta magie._ _De tout mon sentiment,_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Ton amie_

Quel était cet intérêt plus prononcé envers sa santé? Ce n'est pas comme si Daphnée n'était pas au courant des traitements que lui infligeaient les Dursley, après tout il lui poserai la question en face.

Harry regarda le collier ainsi que son pendentif.

"alors comme si tu serais un réceptacle hein ? "

Le jeune à la cicatrice prit sa baguette et fit sa malle à l'aide de la magie, faisant un bruit assez conséquent et remarqua le troisième oiseau qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il prit la lettre et reconnu le sceau de Poudlard ainsi que l'écriture de son professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall:

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Tout d'abord,vous trouverez ici la liste des fournitures pour effectuer votre septième année à Poudlard, ensuite veuillez recevoir mes sincères sentiments quant à votre majorité._

 _Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard._

Simple, rapide, tout à fait son professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry faisait pleinement confiance en son amie, après six années à ses côtés et des aventures plus que dangereuses, il ne pouvait pas douter de Daphnée, il attrapa ses affaires et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il voulait sentir la magie environnante, il était débutant dans la magie sans baguette, enfin débutant… à ses yeux, puis, après quelques instants les murs commencèrent à trembler, signe d'une agitation non contrôlée de la magie l'entourant, il pouvait aussi entendre son oncle tempérer contre la porte verrouillée, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa son pendentif, chargeant ce dernier en magie lorsqu'il se mit à briller, englobant d'une lumière aveuglante la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis plus rien, plus de lumière, ni d'affaires, ni même de garçon, Harry potter s'était volatilisé en un éclair.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Les gaaaarçons! La troupe est arrivée! "

C'est après cet appel que deux jeunes de 17 ans courrurent dans les escaliers à destination du hall d'entrée où les attendaient un petit groupe de personnes.

Le premier adolescent, de bonne taille, cheveux bruns et en bataille, yeux marrons et sourire charmeur arriva le premier et se passa la main dans les cheveux de son habitude à vouloir charmer la gente féminine, ou plutôt une personne de la gente féminine.

Le deuxième garçon, de taille similaire au premier, aux cheveux d'ébène lui tombant sur les épaules et au sourire ravageur arriva en trombe sur le groupe et tomba sur le premier le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet de la maison, ou à plus proprement dit, du manoir.

"-Remus! Peter! Lily! Et Alice !dit il avec un regard séducteur envers cette dernière .

Comment allez vous ?

-Un peu fatigué, mais je me porte bien, toi tu as l'air en pleine forme grand fou . Dit le lycan ou rigolant.

-À merveille! Cet endroit est merveilleux ! Et dire que l'on va passer un mois dans ce palace! Madame Potter il faut absolument que vous me montriez votre bibliothèque, elle doit regorger de connaissance!

\- Et aller c'est parti… ça y est on a perdu la fleur de Lys, faite la sortir de ses bouquins je vous en supplie… Soupira avec humour Alice

-Hhmmnnmmmmmhhmnmnmmmggm!

-Hein? Vous entendez quelque chose vous?

-...HHHUUMMMRRRAAAH! PATMOL TU ES MORT!"

Lorsque James réussit à s'extirper de sous Sirius il lui fit apparaître un seau d'eau qu'il déversa sur l'homme hilare qui se retrouva mouillé de la tête aux pieds et ne rigolait plus du tout, les cheveux collant au visage.

"-Oh je t'en prit siri, va nous prendre une douche, tu empestes le chien mouillé!" Dit Alice les larmes aux yeux à trop de rire"

Tandis que Sirius partit se doucher en grommelant dans sa barbe, le reste des maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Alice allèrent dans le salon.

"Eh Lily, tu ne trouves pas que James est un chouillat changé? Chuchota Alice.

-Euh… non pas vraiment, il a changé? Demanda la fille perplexe.

-Il ne t'a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui!"

Lily regarda son amie surprise, c'était vrai, le brun avait bien fait bouger sa main dans ses cheveux mais aucune demande, bizarre

Les cinqs amis s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Sirius revint les cheveux à moitié secs , s'asseyant sur le même canapé qu' Alice et étirant un bras derrière elle.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Peter pour montrer à l'ensemble ses souvenirs d'Egypte et sorti de son sac un sablier aux contours anguleux. Bien évidemment intrigué par l'artefact, l'animagus chien l'arracha des mains du rat, ce qui le fit s'envoler dans la pièce et s'écraser sur le sol, répandant son contenu sur le parquet.

"-Sirius! Il m'avait coûté une fortune! Je vais mettre au moins vingt ans avant de pouvoir en racheter un!

-Désolé Peter, je t'en trouverai un autre promis. Eh Cornedrue, tu t'imagines dans vingt ans toi? Avec pleins de gosses partout qui nous appelleraient papa !J'espère qu'on aura pas changé vieux frère! "

Soudain, le sable qui s'était répandu dans la salle se mit à briller, briller violemment et se rétracta au centre de la pièce comme s'il était attiré par un point spécifique, entraînant avec lui les six adolescents dans un éclair de stupeur.

 **Et voilà! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas trop quand sera posté le prochain, je met celui ci parce que je n'aurai pas le faire durant les prochains jours, sachant que je dois écrire le prochain, je ne ferai pas d'estimation pour ne pas vous décevoir, mais au plus tôt soyez en sûr!**


End file.
